


The Best Medicine

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Healers, Marijuana, Menstrual Cycle, POV Female Character, Pain, Potions, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Surgery, Thor is an ass, asgardian medicine, female uterine issues, loki is a little shit, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Reader is high on pain meds after a medical procedure and just demands some kinda exotic food at around midnight. Loki tries his best to handle her. Also, this includes talk of menstrual cycles...don't like it, don't read it. We all do it and need to stop the stigma that it's gross. It's natural, fuck you.





	The Best Medicine

I woke up early in the morning on Asgard, in Loki's bedchambers and it was barely dawn. _Why the hell am I awake._ Then it hit me, my uterus cramping like it was stuck in a vice grip.

 

“Motherfucker.” I curled up in a tighter ball and started rocking back and forth.

 

“What's the matter, pet?” I felt Loki's arm try to drape around me and I moved away.

 

“Cramps.”

 

“Why would you have a...oh...your monthly curse has arrived.” He sighed. “Great, no morning copulation.”

 

“Is that _all_ you think about? Sex and ruling everyone in sight?”

 

“The first, yes. The latter, not much anymore. The Oaf has made sure the appeal of that has been tarnished by showing me how stupidly he is running Asgard.”

 

“Anything is better than Odin.”

 

“True, but I should be King not just an adviser to _Thor.”_ I sighed as he started to continue his rant.

 

“As usual, it all comes back to you and Thor being petty about whose ass gets to sit on the fucking throne of Asgard while I feel like a bilgesnipe is trapped in my uterus and tearing it to shreds.”

 

“Sorry.” He replied. “Usually when Jane has her time, she doesn't seem like anything is different except she eats everything in sight.”

 

“We are all different, Loki. Mine has always been horrible. The pain is excruciating.”

 

“Is there anything that can be done?”

 

“I am having a hysterectomy, but that means I won't be able to have children.” I heard a huff behind me.

 

“Midgardian medicine is so barbaric. Let me talk to Mother and see if there is anyway we can do something here. You might be able to still bear children and make your monthly less of a curse.” He thought for a second. “You do want children, don't you?”

 

“I would like to eventually.”

 

“Then I will talk to Mother, with your permission, of course.”

 

“Wow, you are asking _me_ if it's okay to do something? I am shocked.” I smiled. “You have my permission, my Prince.”

 

“You know I am not _completely_ heartless, my pet.” He kissed my neck. “I will go talk to Mother.” I felt a weight lift off the bed and saw he was gone.

 

“Go talk to your Mother before she is even awake...I am sure she will love him for that.” I said sarcastically as I fell back to sleep.

 

****

 

_A few months later_

 

After that day, Loki went to talk to Frigga. She had me come and see Eir and the other healers to figure out what they might be able to do to ease my pain and suffering. They ran tests and studied my trouble making uterus and were able to come up with a plan. They were going to remove the fibroids and clear the adhesions that were caused by endometriosis. They would also thin the lining and shrink my uterus, making things much better for me in the long run.

 

I spent the morning in the infirmary, preparing for my operation. Thankfully with Asgardian technology, I would have some pain, but their medicine makes Midgardian pain medicine look like a tic-tac, meaning it does not take much for you to not feel your _soul._ Loki sat beside my bed as they prepared the operating room. He held my hand and watched me.

 

“Are you...worried?” I asked as my eyes locked with his. “I will be fine. Eir will make sure of it and your Mom will be there as well to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

 

“Aren't I allowed to show a little emotion once in a while, pet?”

 

“Of course. I am just shocked that you are showing it with...others present.” I leaned forward and kissed his hand.

 

“I see no one but us, my love.” He ran his hand through my hair and kissed me. He slid his tongue in my mouth and his other hand started creeping up my leg.

 

_Ahem..._

 

I looked and saw Frigga standing at the foot of my bed and smiled as Loki continued kissing me. A few seconds later Loki had somehow moved so he was straddling my lap and started untying my gown.

 

“I believe the patient is supposed to be _clean_ before going into a sterile environment, my son.” She giggled as he froze, turned slowly with widened eyes and flew back into the chair beside me. “That one you cannot blame on Thor.”

 

****

My operation was a success, I was recovering in Loki's chambers. I was being stubborn and not wanting to take any pain medicine unless it was really bad. That day I felt good enough to take a walk around the palace gardens and have a picnic with Loki underneath a gorgeous tree which overlooked the lush greenery. I thought that I had not over exerted myself, but by dinner time I was in tears. I sat on the couch that evening, trying to concentrate on my book and hide my pain when Loki walked over to me with a vial.

 

“Take it. I can feel the pain radiating off of you.”

 

“Loki...”

 

“ _I said take it._ Another word from that pretty mouth of yours and you are wearing a ball gag until you quit whining and agree to take your medicine. _”_ I looked up and he had one arm out with the vial and his jaw set with a scowl on his face.

 

“ _ **FINE**_.” I swallowed it in one gulp, then tossed the vial. “There. Now not another word.”

 

“Thank you, pet.”

 

“You're welcome. Now fuck off.” I returned back to reading my book waiting for the medicine to take effect.

 

I was still reading a few hours later, I figure it was about Midnight, I noticed I was reading the same sentence over and over. I saw Loki sitting beside me, grinning.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Am I...levitating? I feel like I am floating.” I felt underneath my legs and I was still sitting on the couch. “Did you give me the pain medicine Eir sent home with me?” I saw him smirk. “Loki...”

 

“It was a potion I concocted on my own. It takes the pain away but also has some...calming effects.”

 

“Calming...” I sat there for a second. “Loki Laufeyson-Odinson-Friggason the first! What the hell were you thinking! You basically made Marijuana!”

 

“What the fuck is Mary-wanna?”

 

“Pot, Loki...it's POT. I am sure you were on Midgard in the 1960's during Woodstock.” I watched as he sat there and thought about it for a few minutes.

 

“Ohhh...everyone told me it would make me feel good. I had to smoke ten times what they did to feel anything, then all it did was...”

 

“Fuck me, I am STARVING.” I interrupted.

 

“...Make me really hungry.” He finished. “What are you craving, pet?”

 

“You better write this down.” He waved his hand and a sheet of parchment and a quill appeared. “Sushi...a California Roll and a Las Vegas roll. Dark Chocolate with sea salt and caramel. Rocky Road ice cream. Dark chocolate, buttered popcorn, beef yaki soba, a hamburger with peanut butter and bacon and white chocolate covered pretzels.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“No. I want unsweetened iced tea, a chocolate milkshake and a bottle of White Zinfandel wine.” I thought a little more. “That's all.”

 

“Just where do you want me to get all these things, pet?” I gave him a list of the restaurants and stores he could go to and find those things. “You want me to go to Midgard?”

 

“Unless your ass can magically poof all that shit here, yes.” He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “I'll be back.” I laughed at his put upon air as he disappeared.

 

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and saw a buffet of food in front of me. “What the hell is all this?” I looked at Loki.

 

“This is the list of food and drinks you wanted.”

 

“Wow, I must have been hungry...I thought that I was dreaming. I really asked for all this?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Well, since we have enough food for an army, you can eat whatever you want.” I grabbed the sushi and started eating. “God, this is wonderful.”

 

After indulging ourselves in just some of my favorite foods, I was laying on the couch with my head in Loki's lap. “Feeling better?”

 

“Yes I am.” I ran my hands under his tunic and started untying his breeches.

 

“Eir said that you are not to engage in sexual activity until you are fully healed, pet.”

 

“That may be out of commission, but my mouth still works.” I peeled the flaps back and licked the head of his cock.

 

“ _Norns..._ ” I sucked on the head and started stroking the base. I felt Loki thread his fingers through my hair, gathering it in a ponytail.

 

I propped myself up on my elbows as he tightened his grip on my hair. I purred around his cock as he started thrusting into my mouth.

 

“Your mouth is as wet and tight as your cunt.” He said through gritted teeth. “I need to fuck your mouth properly, this angle is shit.” I chuckled as he snapped his fingers. I soon found myself lying naked on the bed with my head on the pillow, my hair fanned out, looking up at his hard cock and licking my lips.

 

He straddled my head and shoved his cock into my waiting mouth. I ran my hands up his thighs and put my hands on his ass, feeling the muscles tense with each thrust. I moaned as I felt invisible hands tweak and pull my nipples. He moved faster and harder until he came. He waited until I swallowed every drop before pulling out.

 

“What brought that on, pet?”

 

“I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me.” I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair, noting a bit of sadness in his eyes. “What's wrong?”

 

“I am pleased you would be selfless in thanking me in that way, but I cannot return the favor.”

 

“Don't worry, I am sure you will make it worth the wait.” I watched the mischievous spark return to his eyes.

 

“When I'm done, I'll make sure the only name you remember is mine.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
